Big Brother
by anime-queen46
Summary: Tiger feels he has failed as a brother and when he wishes for a second wish as an older brother Grey Wolf gives it to him(COMPLETED)
1. Default Chapter

hopefully somebody will read this I loved Monster Rancher when I was younger but unfortunately they took it off the air :( but anyway hope whoever reads this likes it so here we go

* * *

The former thief sat by himself close to hisfriends he hadn't gotten over his younger brother's death yet and he couldn't help but feel guilty he looked over towards his team members who had been as supportive as they could and gave his space and he was grateful for it but he couldn't help but miss his brother. He knew that GreyWolf would never come backto him because his disk was destroyed in battle and Tiger couldn't help but feel responsable for it. 

" Brother I need youI have no use here I just wish I could have a second chance at being a good older brother I'm sorry I let you down when I promised I'd always protect you please forgive me," he said into the wind hoping his brother could here him.

Far off unknown to the blue wolf likemonster his brother heard his plea and came to him," why do you blame yourself brother for something you could not prevent believe it or not there are others who need you more then I towatch over. Grey Wolf looked down atthe shockedTiger who really wasn't expecting to see to see his dead brother again," who could possibly need me everyone around me can take care of themselves besides they aren't family," the blue monster pleaded,"maybe not by blood but you do care for them right?" all Tiger could do was nod in aggrement.

" Then that is what makes you and your friends a family so my brotheryou wishhas been grantedand I leave you know you take your second chance at being a big brother to someone who needs it the most farewell brother may you live long and happy."

With that Tiger watched as Grey Wolf dissapeared but as he did he heard his brother's voice whisper into his ear _' don't screw it up'_ and slightly chuckled until all was quite. Tiger couldn't help but smile at what his brother said and out loud he said," don't worry I won't," and soon drifted back off to sleep once more.

The next morning the group woke up to the sound of someone's scream and looked around franticly to see who the screams belonged to, the only girl in the group Holly looked to see a small boy with big brown eyes, wearingshorts, running shoesa white t-shirtand a large orange hat that was obviously to big for him. She slowlywalked over to him kneeling down to his height," hello what's your name?" she asked him trying not to scare him anymore then he already was," G-Genki," he said quitely everyone looked absolutely shocked," Can you tell me how old you are she asked him,"" I'mfive,"he said holding up allfive of his fingers. Hare looked over to where Genki usually slept and found it empty and looked around noticing their friend waasn't there.

" This isn't possible," Tiger said growling which scared the kid even more causing him to hide behind Holly," believe it Tiger cause in case you haven't noticed Genki isn't here." Holly turned her attention back to the small boy," Genki do you remember who I am?" the boy just shook his head," I've never met any of you in my entire life," he said," I can't believe he doesn't remember us I wonder what happened to him," Suezo said appraching the shrunkin Genki.

Tiger stopped and thought about what Suezo just said then what Grey Wolf told him the night before he began tto growl even louder then shouted to the sky," THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND BROTHER," Genki clutched onto Holly so tight it his knuckles were turning white," Tiger stop it your scaring him more then anything," she said then looked down at Genki," you are safe with us no one here wants to hurt you ok?" the boy just nodded still scared out of his mind of tiger and the others.

" C'mon Genki you can help me make breacfast," Holly said taking his hand aand leading him towards the camp site trying to make Genki feel as comfortable as possible, Genki just looked up at her and smiled and she couldn't help but find this adorable. As they wlked away Suezo looked at Hare and Moochi and said," this is gonna be a long day."

* * *

I know its kinda short but what do ya think please tell me I'd really appreciate it till next time then goodnight ladies and germs


	2. introductions

ok I know its been a while but anywy here's you go

* * *

The figures hid in the bushes near by watching the scene before them," now is the opportunity to attack, he cannot even defend himself its flawless""In time my friend in time for now we shall test them and see how they do without him besides in case you forgot the master wants him alive"" forgive I shall to keep some control of myself but when he's done with him I'm not making any promises," the other figure just smiled and the two disappeared. 

Tiger still couldn't believe what his brother had done _' this is so not funny Grey Wolf'_ he thought to himself as he watched the small boy stick by Holly's side like she was his mother. The blue monster hadn't like'd the boy much as it ws but now he was just plain annoying and pathetic in his opinion and the fact that he was scared of everyone didn't help either," so much for our fearless leader," he said out loud to no one inperticular.

Genki stayed as far away from the other creatures as possible, noticing this Holly couldn't help but feel bad for both Genki and her other friends so she decided maybe she better re-introduce him to everyone." Genki would you be more comfortable around everyone if you knew who they were?" she asked him, the boy pondered for a minute and said," couldn't hurt I guess," Holly just smiled and grabbed his hand leading him towards the others," this pink monster here is your monster, his name is Moochi" the pink monster just smiled and said," hi-chi"" these two are Hare and Suezo," Holly continued.

Hare offered Genki his hand and he shook it with the boy's but when Genki turned to Suezo he just looked at him weird," uhhh what exacly do I shake?" Genki saked looking for the monster's arms," right here kid," Suezo said sticking out his tongue," uhhh I'll pass," he said backing away slowly. Holly then turned him around to see the rock monster," and this big guy here is Golem" Holly looked down to see Genki's jaw almost touching the ground and his eyes bulging out of his head," woh" was all he could say and Holly couldn't help but laugh. The gentle giant laid his hand down shaking the ground," he wants you to shake it," Holly whispered to him and pushed him foward a little and Genki grabbed his finger and shook it still a little scared. Holly bent down to his level," don't worry out of all of the monsters he's the gentlest" Genki just looked at her with a you-gotta-be-kiddin'-me look.

As Genki got reacquainted with his old friends Holly walked over to Tiger noticing he wasn't their," why don't you go introduce yourself he scared of you the most out of all of us," she said to him hoping he would cooperte," francly I don't care I don't babysitte kids especially human ones," he said kinda glaring at the girl. Genki walked over to where Holly was to see what she was doing for some reason he just like'd being around her and from the angle she was at he couldn't see Tiger." What are you doing?" he asked Holly just smild and said," just talking to Tiger don't worry his bark is worse then his bite,""we'll see" Tiger said mostly to himself and growled at the boy causing him to start backing up. Holly glared at Tiger,"it's alright really you can stay if you want," Holly said trying to convince him but Genki just shook his head," its ok really I don't like being where I'm not wanted" he backed awaay a little more and then went to join the others.

" Now why did you do that for?" Holly asked him angrilly," nice to know he won't be bothering me for while," Tiger said completely ignoring Holly's question," fine be that way if you want but your just proving to him and to all of us for that matter that your no better then a baddie," with that she got up and walked away. Tiger sat their thinking about what Holly just said when he heard a small voice say _' don't screw up'_ " I'M NOT GOING TO SCREW NOTHING YOU HEAR ME" he shouted out a nowhere he turned around to see everyone staring at him," ya we hear ya no now could you keep it down to a dull roar please," said Hare raising his eyebrow at him.

Dinner was fine the five friends told Genki stories of before he becamechild and the boy could only listen in awe unable to believe that he could have actually done some of these things. Far off Tiger could hear the laughter and tried to seem not to care but eventually hunger got the best of him so he went over looking bored.

"well, well, well look who decided to come join us," Hare said sarcasticly,"Shut up bunny boy," Tiger growled as he went over to where Holly was to get his dinner. " uuuuuhhh somebody's grumpy," Hare taunted somemore," THAT'S IT" was the last thing out of Tiger's mouth before he leaped at Hare knocking him down and just missing Genki who was sitting right beside him. Everyone watched as the two wrestled before Golem pulled them apart," that's enough you two," Holly said walking over towards the bickering pair,"besides I think its time we all got some sleep we gotta long way to go tomorrow," everyone nodded in agreement and went to where they usually slept.

Holly took Genki to sleep near Golem so he could keep an eye on him and so she could as well, she took off Genki's hat and kanpsack and laid it beside him as he laid down," night Holly" he mumbled as he drifted off, the girl just smiled at him. Then she looked over at Tiger and decided she'd better have a talk with him about what's going on," Golem I'll be right back," she said walking towards the blue monster.

" I'm trying to sleep Holly," Tiger mumbled as he heard her waalk over," listen Tiger I know what happened last night with Grey Wolf and everything and this may not be what you were expecting but you did ask for this-""listen I didn't ask for this I asked for my brother back and that's not him, he's not my responsability so get off my back," he snapped at her. Holly didn't even say anything she just got up and walked back towards Golem and Genki.

" Everything alright Holly?" Golem's deep voice asked with concern," nothing you should worry about," she replied angrily as she lied down beside Genki and wrapped her arm around him to keep him warm, the giant monster just sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning Golem's eyes shot open sensing danger nearby," this can't be good," he said out loud," wake up something is comming!" he called to the others, Genki was suddenly wakened as he felt himself being lifted into the air and looked up to see the gentle giant holding him and Holly protectively to his chest," what's going on?" he asked him, Golem didn't even look at him," danger," was all he said suddenly he turned to the sound of rustling in the bushes behind them.

* * *

so what did you think, so far only 1 review but hey its all good thx anyway c ya


	3. the attack

hello again nd thnks so much for all the reviews I was really surprised but appreciate all of them anyway here you go

* * *

Golem turned his heaad around just in time to be attacked by three or four dinosaur baddies, the giant monsterfell out of surprise and being outnumbered caausing him to drop Genki and Holly. The others came quickly to aid their friends but as they did they were ambushed by more of the creatures,"what are we going to do theirs to many of them," Hare called to his friends," I say we split up," Suezo suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone ran in random directions hoping toescape the baddies.

Lost ina sea of evil monsters with his friends nowhere in sight the boy ran off into a clearing into the woods," there he goes you fool he's the one Moo wants after him," the leader of the group said to the others, his troops nodded in understanding and ran off after the small boy. After overhearing this and seeing no one else going fter Genki to help him Tiger changed his course hoping to be able to get to Genki before the baddies _' what would they want with him anyway'_ then he realised Moo must of heard what happened to Genki and realised this would be a purfect time to destroy him, this thought actully made the blue monster run faster.

Genki ran as fast as he could dodging low branches and other obstacles in his way scared out of his mind, every so often you would hear him yell for one of his friends even except for the blue one who Genki wouldn't expect to help him if his life depended on it. The boy didn't see the branch ahead of him and tripped over it letting the baddies catch up to him." Hello boy," one said evilly," w-who are , what do you want I didn't do anything to you," the boy tried to sound like he wasn't scared," quite the conterary you alone have killed half my troops and spoiled my master's plaans one to many times for his liking so you and us are going to go for a little trip to go see our dear Master Moo," he began to reach for the boy to grab him but fell back suddenly screaming when he felt his hed ripped off.

Genki stood there shocked the only time he'd ever seen thatdone was in the movies," if the kid is going anywhere it's with me got that," he then turned to Genki not realising there was blood dripping down his face making him look vicious and frighting especially to a five year old child," kid get on now," Genki just looked horrified at him,"Genki move it," he yelledat him cusing the boy to finally obey," hold on," was the last thing he said before fighting his way through the crowd of baddies Tiger ran as fast as he could with Genki wrapped around his neck for dear life. The blue monster ran until he found good place to stop for a while.

"You can let go now," he said chocking,slowly the boy let go and sat under the tree,"you ok?" Tiger asked him seeing him look pretty shook up, Genki just nodded and went over to the river near by. Upon seeing his reflection he finally saw why the kid looked so scared of him quickly he tried to wash the blood off before he scared him anymore then he just sat down beside the kid thinking about what he was going to do about Genki, he couldn't leave him alone to get food or wood for a fire. As Tiger pondered over these things he didn't notice Genki get up and walk towards the river, the boy was getting hungry so he went to get something to eat.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts he sighed and said," what the hell am I going to do with you kid?" then he looked over and noticed the kid was gone," kid, KID!"" you don't have to yell I'm right here," Tiger turned to see the kid at the river...fishing?" well that takes care of that problem," he said walking towaards Genki who had caught alot of fish actually," but now what are going to do a fire,"" can't we look together?" he asked sa if it was the most obvious thing ever. The blue monster shook his head wondering what was the matter with him he was the one who usually came up with the ideas.

The two came back later when it started to get dark," Genki pass me that rock and I'll start the fire," Genki passed him the rock," no problem Tigger" the monster just glared at him," it's Tiger not Tigger," he growled dangerouslythe boy quickly left towards the riverto go clean up his cuts in as the boy was down therehe suddenly heard this screech like nails on a chalkboard," OUCH ,MY EARS WHAT WAS THAT?" the boy whinned,Tiger just laughed" rocks plus claws equal sparks which also equals fire nd revenge for calling me Tigger,""and here I thought you didn't even know one plus one," Genki teased.

After a while Genki came back still putting his cloths back on so he only had the bottum half done, Tiger couldn't help but notice the scars on his chest, back and arms," what the hell happen to you the fish jump you or something." uhh...what?" then Genki noticedwhat he was looking at and quickly put his shirt on and giggled a little," I'vehd these for a while don't worry about it," Tiger just raised an eyebrow at him and noticed how he inched away from the fire every so often. The two were silent for a while untilthe two finally decided to go to bed by the fire," kid for the record no cuddling got it I'm not a blanket, you get cold tuff shit,"" ok goodnight...Tigger."

Tiger was about to kill him but the kid already fell asleep all the running from baddies had made himreally tired."He is so paying for that in the morning," Tiger said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I know it was kinda short but you got the idea so next chapter should be kinda interesting anyway c ya ldies and germs


	4. I know you are but what am I?

hey guys I know long time no type but I'm moving soon cause my dad is getting married yay? ya anyway here you go enjoy

* * *

Genki and Tiger started walking back hoping to find the others but were having no such luck, the blue monster was getting annoyed at walking at such a slow pace and it was starting to show," kid why don't you put your skates on, we'd move alot faster if you skated," Tiger said the small boy looked behind him t the skates sadly and quietly said," can't skate, my brother got them for me but he never got the chance to teach me how to skate." 

Tiger just sighed thinking _' ahh what the hell' _" Kid, you know how to put them on?" he asked Genki just nodded," well hurry up and get them on we gotta long waay to go," the boy looked shocked but put them on anyway," now what?" he asked Tiger offered him his tail," just hold on and keep your feet straight Genki did as he was told," ok but I don't know how this is gonna-," the boy was cut off s Tiger started running at the speed of light grinning knowing the kid was scared out of his mind by how tight Genki was holding his tail _' much better' _he thought as they quickened their pace.

Genki held on for dear life praying that he wouldn't die, he was having a hard time keeping his feet staright and he could feel his blue and black blades scraping against his ankles making him wince _'Tanaka help me, what do I do?'_

_"Remember Genki always keep your legs straight or else your gonna hurt yourself," the older boy told his brother, the boy was an older version of Genki except he had bluish-green eyes and he wore a bright orange hat that, he called his lucky hat, blue jeans and black t-shirt." Ya, I got that part down but how do you actually skate?" Genki asked his brother impatiently,"keep your knees bent, your body low, then keep your feet in the shape of a piece of pie and push off with your one foot and then just keep pushing and the more you push, the faster you go." As he explained he showed him how to do it andskated off getting faster and faster._

Tiger looked behind him worried when he felt the pressure from his tail release afraid he lost Genki and became surprised tosee the boy skating up beside him, Genki's concentration was broken when he heard a voice beside him,"good job, just keep pushing," Genki looked to see it wasTiger," c'mon kid catch up to me, let's see how far you can go," the blue monster then ran off as fast as he could looking back to see how Genki was doingand was kinda proud to see him right on his tail.

He then turned around to see a they were headed straight for the lake and that Genki hadn't learned to stop yet_' uh-oh'_ Tiger quickly came up with an idea an ran a distance infront of the lake sideways. The boy quickly slammed into him causing both of them both to fall into the lake, when theycame to the surface Genki used Tiger as flotation device but realisedhe wasn't wearing hisorange hat," hey where'd it go?" he asked serching franticly. Tiger found it behind him and used his tail to retrieve it and put it on his head," there ya go," he said as he did and couldn't help but chuckle as he saw it fall over his face, noticing this happen alot he turned the hat backwards for him.

" Much better now we caan see your ugly face," Tiger teased and started swimming back," I know you are but what am I ?" this wiped the smile off Tiger's face and turned quickly to see the large grin on Genki's face and growled," little twirp,""I know you are but what am I?" Genki asked again knowing it bugged the blue wolf type monster," annoying," he said as they got to shore," I know you are but what am I?" Genki said again. Being at the end of his rope he freacked on Genki," YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ARE YOUR AN ANOOYING, STUPED LITTLE SHIT ALRIGHT," Genki just looked at him then after a while he said," I know you are but what am I?" Tiger had to walk away because he was ready to kill him then he smiled as he got an idea," smartest, most beautiful creature to ever grace the planet what do you think about that?" Tiger said thinking he was victorious," I know I am but what are you?" the boy ran away laughing knowing Tiger was going to kill him.

The blue creature leaped for the boy but he missed," missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me Tigger," Genki teased," I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD,"he yelled after the boy," I know you are but what am ITIGGER," he said emphasizing the name suddenly disappearing from his view. Tiger suddenly stopped something didn't smell right one thing came to mind_' Genki' _and ran to make sure he was ok. When he finally found him he was surronded by baddies and leaped to him," listen to me carefully and follow my lead got it," Genki nodded and watched as he went after one of the baddies," Genki go for it, you can do this," Genki closed his eyes and went head first into a baddie falling back kinda dizzy.

Tiger fell back as well in front of Genki," you ok kid?" the boy just shook his head trying to make everybody stop spinning and said," I'll be fine," then he came up with an idea and quickly put on his skates and kicked a baddie in the face with it. Tiger quickly went jumped in macking sure he wasn't taking on more then he could handle, he took out the last baddie who was trying to get Genki from behind.

The two of them then callopsed out of exhaustion," how about we sleep here tonight?" Tiger said and Genki just nodded," not bad... rockie," Tiger then said teasing him and couldn't help but laugh when he heard Genki say," I know you are but what am I?"

* * *

ok so what you think? don't you just love that saying anyway I'll try to update soon until then c ya ladies and germs


	5. guardian angel

sry I haven't writtenbut its March break so more chapters so YAY! anyway enjoy, warning a little bit of fluff here.

* * *

After their last encounter with the baddies Tiger thought it would probably be a good idea to each the kid how to defend himself, he already took his advice and started wearing his orange hat backwards but it still looked funny because it was to big for him." C'mon Genki, show me what you got," the boy threw himself at the blue monster which he easily dodged causing Genki to fall on his face, quickly regaining himself he kicked Tiger in the face with his skate when he wasn't looking.

"Good, your getting better," Tiger said rubbing his sore face with his paw," sorry,"Genki said feeling bad for hurting," don't apologize stuped, is that what your going to say to the baddies when you fight them again," Genki shook his head quickly and Tiger just rolled his eyes," go sit by the fire before I hurt you." The boy quickly obeyed and left the monster standing there following him with his eyes as he did Tiger kept noticing that Genki really kept his distance from the fire, he was probably a good 3 felt away from it," its not going to eat you kid, move closer before you get sick." He began to get concerned when he refused to any closer to it but shook it off," suit yourself then," Tiger said as he walked off towards the river to get some fish, when he came back he found the kid passed out where he left him before.

Tiger left the fish by the fire to cook in case he woke up and began to drift off himself and soon fell into a dreamless sleep, he was suddenly awaken when he turned to see Genki panting in his sleep and it looked like he was crying with beads of sweat formed all over his face. The monster decided he better wake the kid up, whatever he was dreaming it was scaring the shit out of him and he didn't like it, he barely nudged Genki when the boy shot straight up smaking heads with Tiger. He was going to yell at the boy for hitting him until he noticed his heavy breathing and was really starting to get worried about him," Kid are you ok? calm down it was just a dream," Genki just continued panting," Kid, look at me, breathe," the boy snapped out of his daze and his breathing went normal but then he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face.

" Genki it was only a dream its ok-"" No it wasn't a dream, it was a memory and I want it to go away but it won't and it hurts to remember, please make it go away," Genki just continued to cry with Tiger helpless of how to comfort him," it couldn't have been that bad, I can't believe I'm saying this but c'mon tell me what happened maybe I can make it better." Genki just shook his head," nobody can make it better, you can't bring them back""bring who back?" Tiger asked. Genki just looked at him with his tearstained eyes," do you realy wanna know?" he sniffed, the monster just nodded.

"I used to live in an apartment with my parents and older brother Tanaka, we used to do everything together for my birthday they got me my first pair of roller skates and Tanaka said he would teach me how but that night there was a fire, all I remember is that we could here from our room, my mom yelled at us from somewhere telling us to get out of the house and then she and my dad started to scream. I grabbed my bag and skates and Tanaka grabbed my hand and his hat, we ran out of the room but as we got all could see were the flames, we tried to get to our parents but found they already burned to death. When we tried to get back to our room cause their was no other exit it to was already covered in flames, I was scared and so was Tanaka but he didn't want anything to happen to me so he threw us to the floor and covered me with his body. He put his hat on my head and told me it would keep me safe and that everything was going to be ok but the flames got to us and we both started to scream, he told me that my guardian angel would look after me and then he smiled at me and that made me feel better but then I blacked out. When I woke up my whole body hurt, the doctor said I had really bad burns that would scar but Tanaka took the worst of it and that he and my parents had died in the fire and all that was left off my house were my bag, roller skates and Tanaka's hat. I've worn it ever since and stayed clear of fire of any size and I live in an orphanidge and it sucks, all I want to do is go home."

Genki just pulled his knees up to his chest and laid hishead on them and the tears continued to fall as he remembered the horrible memory, Tiger stood there shocked _'he's family was burned alive right in front of him on his birthday geez no wonder he's the way he is, poor kid'_ he was a lose for words, for some reason it killed him to see the kid like this_' you see he needs you, help him...and don't screw up.' _Grey Wolf's voice boomed through his head and he hated to admit it but he was right Genki needed him and he _wasn't _going to screw up this time.

Genki suddenly felt something soft aand warm cover him he looked up to see Tiger hugging him," it'll be ok, I know how you feel but your lucky there's people who will always look out for you like Holly, Moochi, Goleem, Hare, Suezo and I'm here to, remember that," Genki looked at the monster shocked at the affection Tiger was showing," I thought you hated me though," Genki said quietly the blue monster shook his head," naw I'm just ruff around the edges." The boy suddenly had this giant smile on his face," you must be my guardian angel then""ya something like that" Genki suddenly looked confused and then he punched Tiger in the side," What took you so long?" Tiger just chuckled," somebody forgot to tell me you were around."

Genki suddenly got tired and started to fall on Tiger's side but forgot he didn't like that so tried to move over, noticing this the monster said," where do you think your going? get over here I'm not gonna eat you," cautiously the boy crawled over and cuddled up to the monster, as he drifted off all he heard from Tiger was," I'll protect you."

* * *

awwwww I thought that was so cute but sad anyways review and tell me what you think hope you liked it. c ya ladies and germs


	6. play time

ello ello pupets, sry my sister keeps saying it so now its stuck in my head anyway thanks for the reviews there few but appreciated and here you go

* * *

"GENKI...TIGER!" Holly called out hopping her friends would answer her she was getting worried, they had been missing for a few days mow since the attack. Golem still couldn't help but feel guilty fro dropping the boy and leaving him behind especially with Tiger, they had assumed he was with him because they were the only ones they hadn't found yet. The group had been looking for their lost commrads all day with still not a trace of them not even footprints," were never going to find them chi," the small pink monster sid looseing hope of finding his friend," sure we will Moochi we just got to have a better plan then just yelling their names hoping to find them"Hare said"then what do you suggest," said Suezo very annoyed, the monster pondered a few minutes before looking at Suezo evilly. Before he knew it the yellow monster was launched into the air to see where they were _'nothin' _he thought, he was then launched aagain but this he actually spotted something, once again he was launched and upon furthur inspection came to the conclusion that yes it was Tiger and Genki. After he tried to recover from Golem trying to catch him and manged to choke out,"found them...10 miles...west""then its settled c'mon let's go if were lucky we'll catch up with them by the end of the day.

As they travelled the next day something didn't feel right to Tiger and kept Genki close to him so he could protect him from unwanted guests, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched.

meanwhile...

"Shall we go in for the attack," the creature asked his leader," no, now is not the time but when we do remember the boy is mine to bring to Moo understood, knowing you you'd probably kill him on the spot""understood general."

Tiger was getting annoyed, they were going to slow for his liking again," hey kid, feel like another blading lesson," the boy just beamed," of course," he said instantly putting the blades on and grabbing hold of Tiger's tail," mush," was ll Genki got out before the pair were flying down the path, the blue monster couldn't help but smile as he heard the boy smiling behind him," you ok back there,""ya no problums here" he replied back._' Not for long' _Tiger thought smiling evily.

Genki was suddenly being thrown around as Tiger swished his tail back and forth, thinking it would scare him it was his surprise when he heard Genki say," go faster," not being one to deny another of speed we ran as fast as he could possibly go with the kid just laughing all the more harder. Tiger suddenly became scared when he couldn't feel Genki's grip on his tail and turned to see he wasn't there, he was about to turn back when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see none other then Genki skating and keeping up with him, a mix of pride and relief wshed over him," wanna race to the lake up ahead?"" your on." The two raced harder then they ever had before but didn't care they were having fun, Tiger won jumping into the lake but when he didn't come up it scared Genki, the boy cautiously walked to the lake looking for him when Genki suddenly felt himself pulled in as well.

When he got to the surface all he heard was Tiger laughing at him, Genki galred at him and spit the water he had in his mouth at him automaticly getting a glare back,"awww what's the matter Tigger, you can dish it out but you can't take it," Genki said taunting him," how many times do I have to tell you its Tiger not Tigger""whatever you say Tigger," this earned Genki a growl. The boy just climbed out of the water and laid down under a tree falling asleep instantly, Tiger just laid next to him, watching over him not wnting to fall asleep in case they were attacked, he still had an uneasy feeling about it, but soon Tiger found himself asleep as well.

"Sir may we now attack them the other men and myself are quite anxious to do so," the monster asked excitedly about ambushing the sleping forms," yes now is the time, go!"

* * *

I know that was kinda short but it was still kinda cute in my opinion well anyway I'll update soon so c ya


	7. Play time is over

okie dokey people first and foremost Happy Easter to you all hope you have good one and here you go

* * *

Tiger turned his head just in time to see the baddie attack him cusing him to roll further and further away from Genki who was still sleeping from what he could see but the small boy soon escaped his view as more baddies attcked him vicously

Genki was jerked awake by something stepping on him and opened his eyes to see an evil raptor type creture staring evilly at him,"well funny meeting you here human...kill the wolfmonster,"it said taking it's gaze away from Genki. The boy's eyes went wide,"NO" he said as he kicked the dinosour and franticly getting up to go help his friend.

"Tiger" the blue monster heard and looked to find Genki jumping on one of the creature's backs distracting him from his friend. The blue creature struggled against his opponents, keeping on eye on his small compnion, Genki fighting was the last thing Tiger saw before his vision went dark.

Holly and the others travelled quickly hoping to catch up to their two friends and soon qickened their pace when they heard the fierce battle near the location where Suezo said they currently were.

When they got to their destination the group looked horrified at wht they found several baddies were scattered cross the area and among them Tiger laid bloody and bruised, unconcious. The young girl ran to her commrad,"Tiger are you alright?" The blue monster slowly opened his eyes to see Holly hovering above him looking t him concerned,"Ya I'm alright,"he said getting up slowly.

"Hey where's Genki?"Hare asked looking around around noticing the presence of the young boy was nowhere to be found, Tiger's eyes went wide in realization,"no they took him, those bastards took him," he said outloud sniffing the area trying to catch his scent,"Who took him?"Holly asked," the baddies, they found out what happened to him and what better time to kill him then now when he's weak," he explained detecting the scent and began running off,"Tiger wait we'll do this together,"Holly called after him.

"I have to do this on my own,"Tiger called back but was stopped by Golem's giant hand,"now you listen we care about him to remember but you won't do Genki much good when you run into battle injured and no plan, first we get you better, come up with an ide then get him back alright," the stone creature gave him astern look, Tiger looked at his other friends who had the same determined look on his face Golemn did, having no other choice he nodded in agreement

Genki woke up in a pitchblaack room instntly becoming scared,"Tiger where are you, please don't hide on me its not funny I wanna go home," the young boycalled intohis cell hopinghis friend would here him. Suddenly the door shot open revealing a baddie," the time has come brat, your last breathe will be your last."

_' Tiger help _me'

* * *

I know short chappie but still pretty damn good if I do say so myself nyway review and tell me what you think HAPPY EASTER


	8. distraction

people I need you to please bear with me and my freakishly large text because the website is making it this way and if its just when I'm typing that its like this then never mind

* * *

Genki opened his eyes only to see darkness surronding him and fear welling up inside him remembering what happened, just then one of Moo's soldiers came in letting all the light in."Master Moo would like to speak to you boy," it said before roughly grabbing the boy by his collar _' Tigger please come quick.' _

Meanwhile...

The six remaining compainions waited just outside the evil Moo's castle, they had made a plan to get Genki back and were anxious to put it into action especially a certain blue wolf typre monster who was waiting for a signal from Holly.

"_Hold on kid I'm almost there" _Tiger thought as he hid nearby.

"Alright guys you remember what to do just distract them and don't make them suspicous of Tiger and Hare gpt it," the group nodded and began attacking the guards keeping their attention away from the remaining friends.

Two guards standing nearby heard the rucuss and went to see what it was but were distracted by a noise in the bushes and were ambushed by a mad hare. This was his chance Tiger quickly went throught the entrance asa quickly and quietly as he cuold and ran to find his young friend.

The blue monster stayed in the shadows nd was led to Moo's chamber room which appeared empty except for Genki's motionless body...


	9. escape

don't kill me ppl sry for leaving it at a cliffy but I suffer from being evil so anyway here ya go

* * *

Tiger slowly walked over to Genki and gently nodged the small body with his nose," kid wake up you ok?" he asked with fear rising in his voice. Genki still didn't move but began to stir just as Tiger went to nudge him again and slowly opened his eyes.

Still kinda weak the small boy looked at the blue monster," Tiger," he said getting his attention, Tiger had never been so happy to hear his name."C'mon kid were getting out of here," he said helping Genki get to his feet when he heard a voice behind him say

"I don't think so." Tiger instantly knew who was talking to him and started growling as he turned around to face Moo.

Genki hid behind Tiger scared after the abuse the evil put him through before,"now you die."

Before any of them could blink Tiger lunged at Moo and began going for the monster's throat causing blood to splatter all over _' I'll make him pay for what he did to Genki.'_

Tiger was ready to kill him until he felt a small hand on his paw and looked to see the horrified look on Genki's face

" Tiger don't your not the monster here, he is so don't sink to his level."

The blue creature knew the boy was right and got off Moo and looked towards Genki," let's go."

As the two left they could here Moo summon one of his monsters," Scorpio go kill the human child and the wolf"

"That doesn't sound good," said Genki as the earthshaking sounds were heard behindthem. The two of them turned around to see a giant black scorpian with piercing red eyes the two stood there frozen before Tiger yelled,"RUN."

The two ran as fast as they could butunfortunately for Genki Tiger forgot the boy didn't have his blades on and got to ahead of them before he could even take notice of what happened until he heard Genki yell hisname.

Tiger turned around to see the small boy clutched in the scorpian's tail with his stinger a littke to close for comfort at Genki's neck. Suddenly the wolf was filled with anger _' I will not let him die I refuse to lose another brother' _he thought as he went towards Genki with no thought but pure rage.

Unfortunately Tiger wasn't quick enough before the stinger went into Genki's neck...

* * *

I'm sorry I had to stop there believe it or not but I just got writer's block for this story so my bad and until next time MMMMWWWAAAAAA


	10. Deal

hello everybody I know sorry about leaving it at another cliffy but hopefully this one won't so ya enjoy

* * *

Everything played in slow motion for the blue monster as he saw the stinger into the small boy. Suddenly Tiger filled with a blind rage going straight for the monster's eyes which were the one spot that wasn't protected by a hard shell. It was while the scorpian was distracted Tiger struggled and eventually succeeded in getting the stinger out of the boys neck and got his limp body to safety. 

The wolf then returned his attention back to the scorpian and smirked as a plan formed in his head, Tiger jumped on his back and dodged his stinger as it attempted to strike him then jumped on his uncovered head once again and jumped just in time to miss the stinger drive itself into its master's head killing him instantly.

After Tiger was sure the monster was dead he instantly returned his attention to Genki who still lied motionless where he left him. The blue monster walked over to him slowly afraid of what he would find.

"Genki...c'mon kid wake up we gotta go," he said nuzzling him gently hoping it would wake him up.

"Kid please I need you to wake up stop playin' around," he said as tears began to form in his eyes _' no I can't lose him I promised him' _he began to nudge him harder knowing it was no good. " Genki I'm sorry," he said to himself before a sudden light blinded him...

(Oh tat would be mean but I won't do tat to u guys today so please don't hurt me cowers in fear)

He slowly opened his eyes not believing what he was seeing," didn't I tell you NOT to screw up brother," Grey Wolf smiled and Tiger and shook his head.The other wolf was in shock," don't worry he isn't dead and neither are you, congradulations you got to him just in time.Relief suddenly washed over Tiger as he listened to his brother.

"Hey Grey where'd you go" a voice called from behind the grey monster," Over here Tanaka, there both here," he replied back, suddenly a young boy who looked like an older version of Genki appeared.

" Hey how ya doin' ?" he said to Tiger who was still shocked,"Tigger is it?" suddenly his expression changed to irritation,"yup you are definitely Genki's brother, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Watch" was all he said as he placed his hands on Genki changing back to his original 11 year old self." Here's the deal from one big brother to another, I'll take care of yours if you take care of mine from now on deal?" he said holding his hand out to Tiger. The monster didn't even have to think twice he put his own paw in the boy's hand and said," alright but you get the easy job, he's already dead."

After that the spirits disappeared,"Tiger?" a faint voice called him and he looked down to see Genki awake," welcome back let's go," he said helping the boy on his back and they ran out of the cave.

"Hey Tiger what happened?" Genki asked, tiger suddenly felt a pain of disapointment that he didn't remember," don't worry about it,"he said and they rn to join the others.

* * *

ok tat's it and its not a cliffy so no killing me MMMWWWAAAA anyway please review


	11. Epliogue

yes people the time has come I have offically finished my first fanfiction I've had fun with this and I may do another Monster Rancher one if you really want me to but anyway on with the story

* * *

Tiger carried the boy to the meeting place to find the rest of the group there waiting for them, everyone was surprised to see Genki back to normal, and was even more surprised when Tiger explained what had been happening over the past while except Holly who pretty much already knew. The blue monster slept by the boy to keep an eye onhim in case anything happened, this was a habit he picked up while travelling with him when he was a chibi. He was almost asleep when he heard Genki start to moan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey kid you ok?" Tiger asked as Genki sat up and looked at his friend,"man my head hurts I feel like I hit a brick wall,"he said clutching his head._'Close enough it was rock' _Tiger thought then said," you got it in a fight just go to sleep you'll feel better in the morning"

"Ok what ever you say...Tigger," the boychuckled as he said the last part and saw the look on Tiger's face.

"You remembered this whole time?" Tiger said said getting anoyed,"nah just a little while ago while I was konked out," he replied grinning from ear to ear as he lied down.

"What are you smiling at," the blue monster said defensively thinking the boy had something planned,"nuttin just good to see you back to your old self," Genki said falling asleep again.

Tiger just smiled at him," I like'd you better the other wayyou were an easier target,""You love me and you know it," Genki teased,"ha you wish small fry," the monster teased back.

Genki stuck out his tongue at Tiger rolled on to his side to go back to sleep,"night fee bag," he said before passing out,"ya ya love you to dumb ass," the wolf said as he took one last look round the site to reassure himself that his friends and little brother would be ok if he went to sleep.

* * *

tear I'm so sad its all done thank you to all the people who read my story it means alot to me i'll try and write something soon tah tah for now


End file.
